El Examen Akatsuki
by Mayu-Amakura
Summary: Para permanecer en Akatsuki hay que hacer todos los años un examen. Nada raro, cosas como a cuantas personas has matado en el año y esas cosas. Pero, por alguna razón, Pain decide hacerlo distinto esta vuelta.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este fic lo he publicado en varias paginas. No es plagio. Es 100% mío. Y el que me lo llegue a plagear... Declarese muerto, porque iran todos los Akatsuki a matarlo, capicci?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**El examen**_

_**Akatsuki**_

_**Aviso:**_

_**No me hago responsable de ataques de risas compulsivos, de demandas porque este fic no es lo suficientemente gracioso (todos se creen críticos ¬¬), enojos de los personajes porque fueron ridiculizados en este fan fic de segunda y mucho menos me hago responsable de caídas de la silla por las estupideces hachadas de la olla en este fic.**_

_**Una aclaración:**_

_**Yo no odio a ningún personaje de Naruto (solo a Orochimaru que me cae para el diablo). Así que si se sienten insultados por lo que dicen los personajes, o por lo que piensan de otros, no es para insultar a nadie. Esto es una comedia, que está para hacer reír a los demás (o al menos ese es el objetivo). Espero y puedan comprender que esto no es una agresión verbal hacia nadie (ni para personajes ni personas)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. (Probablemente haya OoC en los personajes)**_

_**Capitulo 1:**__Itachi y las preguntas necias_

-Bueno, como cada año, hoy haremos el examen de Akatsuki para ver quien sigue y quien se va de esta organización. – Dijo un hombre de cabellos anaranjados y con un montón de perforaciones en la cara. – Les entregaré a cada uno sus hojas y deben responder TODAS las preguntas. ¿Quedó claro eso, Tobi?

-Claro como el agua. – Contestó el miembro con la máscara en la cabeza.

-Bien. – Así Pain repartió las hojas de la prueba.

.

.

.

(Pov. Itachi)

Veamos, tengo que contestar esta fastidiosa prueba solo para seguir en este lugar de locos. Bueno, total es algo fácil, como decir cuanta gente maté y eso, cosas comunes (n/a: ¿que tiene matar gente de común? O.o).

.

Punto uno: Responde según tú.

.

Primera pregunta: ¿Has robado un bebé este año?

Respuesta: No. ¿Para qué quiero yo un mocoso que no sabe ir al baño? Si quisiera uno me hubiera quedado en casa con Sasuke.

.

Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuántas veces vas al baño por día? Justifica.

Respuesta: Tres. Una a la mañana para arreglarme. No puedo parecer un vagabundo mientras hago misiones. Eso es de pordioseros. Otra luego del almuerzo y por ultimo una antes de irme a dormir. La higiene es importante.

.

Tercera pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu sabor de pastel favorito?

Respuesta: Pues, me gusta el chocolate, pero prefiero de vainilla para que no empalague tanto con el dulce de leche y la cobertura.

.

Cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué opinas de tu compañero de equipo?

Respuesta: ¿De Kisame? Bueno, es algo raro. Me parece que cuando era bebé fue mutado junto con un tiburón y que su padre era una tarta de manzana y por eso su apellido es el nombre de un postre.

.

Quinta pregunta: ¿Te consideras alguien guapo?

Respuesta: ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que soy guapo, y de naturaleza. Saqué el cabello de mi madre y los ojos de mi padre. Con una combinación así no se me resisten ni las ardillas.

.

Punto dos: Continúa la frase.

.

Deidara es… Un tipo chiflado que cree que soy como un dios. Que siga creyendo así.

Tener una familia es… Lo más jodido que te puede pasar en la vida.

Mi superhéroe favorito es… Súper Can. ¿Qué? Si lo capturara podría hacer que me traiga el periódico a la mañana.

Si fuera millonario yo… Acabaría con el hambre y daría fin a las guerras. Soy pacifista.

Si tuviera una mascota la llamaría… Croquetas si fuera perro y Bigotes si fuera gato. Yo tenía un perrito llamado Croquetas T^T

.

Punto tres: ¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza al escuchar esta palabra?

.

Blanco… Hospital

Dulce… Mitarashi

Sushi… Rollo de pescado

Calabaza… Fiesta norteamericana.

Libro… Leer

Tornillo… El cerebro de Deidara

Peine… Pain-sama

Agua… El acto de nado sincronizado de Kisame.

Dios… Un loco iluminado

Panda… Abrazos

Matanza… Lo que yo haré con esta hoja si me siguen preguntando cosas estúpidas.

.

Punto cuatro: Responde estas últimas preguntas

.

Pregunta uno: ¿Qué piensas al ya acabarse el examen?

Respuesta: Que perdí mi valioso tiempo.

.

Pregunta dos: ¿Qué opinas de los miembros de esta organización?

Respuesta: Que son todos unos retrasados mentales… Menos yo.

.

Pregunta tres: ¿Qué opinas de Konan? NOTA: Ojo con lo que contestas ¬¬

Respuesta: Que lleva un papel en la cabeza pensando que es una flor… Que tonta.

.

Pregunta cuatro: Ahora, solo por diversión ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Respuesta: No voy a contestar nada más ¬¬

.

.

.

Este examen fue fastidioso. Los otros años había tenido que responder a cosas como: "¿a cuanta gente mataste este último mes?" o "¿has armado batalla con algún miembro de la organización por pelear?" y cosas así. No estas interrogatorias tan estúpidas y… ¡Necias!


	2. Chapter 2

__Buenol, me alegro que les haya gustado. La verdad es que todos amamos a los Akatsuki por su gran "variedad de galletas", si es que me entienden. Son los personajes más queridos de la serie, al igual que los ninjas de Konoha. Es cierto que es una lastima que Kishimoto se fuera desaciendo de ellos uno por uno... Con tan lindos que son... Algunos... Porque no me gustaria que mi hijo tuviera escamas, o que le salieran petalos...

En fin, no los jodo más y los dejo con la conti ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**El examen**_

_**Akatsuki**_

_**Aviso:**_

_**No me hago responsable de ataques de risas compulsivos, de demandas porque este fic no es lo suficientemente gracioso (todos se creen críticos ¬¬), enojos de los personajes porque fueron ridiculizados en este fan fic de segunda y mucho menos me hago responsable de caídas de la silla por las estupideces hachadas de la olla en este fic.**_

_**Una aclaración:**_

_**Yo no odio a ningún personaje de Naruto (solo a Orochimaru que me cae para el diablo). Así que si se sienten insultados por lo que dicen los personajes, o por lo que piensan de otros, no es para insultar a nadie. Esto es una comedia, que está para hacer reír a los demás (o al menos ese es el objetivo). Espero y puedan comprender que esto no es una agresión verbal hacia nadie (ni para personajes ni personas)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. (Probablemente haya OoC en los personajes)**_

_**Capitulo 2:**__Deidara si conoce a Tobi_

(Pov. Deidara)

Bien, ahora que ya tengo mi hoja puedo comenzar esta prueba. Me pregunto porque en vez de permitir que Tobi la haga directamente no lo echan. Es realmente insoportable y nadie sabe nada de él. Solo se la pasa hablando, y hablando, y hablando.

Y hablando (n/a: ajá, ya entendimos ¬¬).

Mejor empiezo a contestar antes de que "el prodigio Uchiha" entregue antes que yo. No dejaré que me gane ¬¬ (n/a: ¡pero esto no es una competencia! Debes conseguirte una novia, man.)

.

Punto uno: Responde según tú

.

Primera pregunta: ¿Usas tratamientos para el cabello? ¿Cuáles?

Respuesta: Sí. Pues, dos baños de crema por día, lo cepillo todas las noches, no uso ni secador ni planchita para que no quede reseco ni con friz y consulto un buen peluquero todos los meses.

.

Segunda pregunta: ¿Te atrae alguien?

Respuesta: Por supuesto que me atrae alguien. ¿Qué no soy hermoso? Me gustaría invitarme a salir, pero no sé si yo aceptaré. ¡A parte tengo mucha vergüenza!

.

Tercera pregunta: ¿Qué opinas de tu compañero de equipo?

Respuesta: Es un idiota ¬¬. No sabe distinguir el champo con el acondicionador. A veces siento que es un ignorante.

.

Punto dos: Completa el texto (n/a: lo subrayado es lo que puso Deidara)

.

Dos Tobis salieron a caminar una mañana horrible porque eran unos tontos. Cuando llegaron a un baño se pusieron a jugar con una mofeta y se divirtieron mucho hasta que el animal los roció y tuvieron que volver a casa.

.

Punto tres: ¿Cuánto conoces a tu compañero?

.

Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es su animal favorito?

Respuesta: Huy, hay un montón, pero prefiere los conejos y los gatos.

.

Segunda pregunta: ¿Sabes si tiene pensamientos macabros?

Respuesta: Lo único macabro que se le ha cruzado por la mente es joderme la vida todo el tiempo ¬¬

.

Tercera pregunta: ¿Te parece tonto?

Respuesta: ¡Claro que sí! Es más tonto que un ganso. Hasta un mono es más inteligente que Tobi. El mono sí sabe pelar bananas, Tobi… Bueno, él con suerte sabe que la banana está para comerse.

.

Cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué le regalarías para navidad?

Respuesta: Bueno, el siempre quiso una bicicleta. No me sentiría bien arruinando sus sueños, así que eso le daría.

.

Quinta pregunta: ¿Sigues pensando que no lo conoces?

Respuesta: ¡Pues claro que no lo conozco! ¡¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo?

.

Punto cuatro: Responde a estas últimas preguntas.

.

Pregunta uno: ¿Qué piensas al ya acabarse el examen?

Respuesta: Que en cualquier momento haré explotar la hoja

.

Pregunta dos: ¿Qué opinas de los miembros de esta organización?

Respuesta: que por mí todos se pudran.

.

Pregunta tres: ¿Qué opinas de Konan? NOTA: Ojo con lo que contestas.

Respuesta: Que tiene hecha la silicona. Cosas tan grandes no pueden ser reales.

.

Pregunta cuatro: Ahora, solo por diversión ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Respuesta: Color papel explotado… ¡Bang!

.

.

.

Bueno, el examen peor no pudo haber estado. ¿Pero qué podía esperar de Pain? Cada año quiere aburrirnos más. Incluso se hace una nueva perforación cada tres meses. Cuando menos nos demos cuenta, ya no tendrá más piel para horadarse. Ese hombre está loco. Bueno, creo que si conozco a Tobi, ¡pero eso no significa que lo quiera! No mucho.

(Fin Pov. Deidara)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :D Lamento haber tardado tanto! Mil disculpas! Pasa que andube de vacas y sin internet. Mil disculpas.**

**Prometo actualizar mas rapido! :D**

**Sin más, lean ^^  
><strong>.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**El examen**_

_**Akatsuki**_

_**Aviso:**_

_**No me hago responsable de ataques de risas compulsivos, de demandas porque este fic no es lo suficientemente gracioso (todos se creen críticos ¬¬), enojos de los personajes porque fueron ridiculizados en este fan fic de segunda y mucho menos me hago responsable de caídas de la silla por las estupideces hachadas de la olla en este fic.**_

_**Una aclaración:**_

_**Yo no odio a ningún personaje de Naruto (solo a Orochimaru que me cae para el diablo). Así que si se sienten insultados por lo que dicen los personajes, o por lo que piensan de otros, no es para insultar a nadie. Esto es una comedia, que está para hacer reír a los demás (o al menos ese es el objetivo). Espero y puedan comprender que esto no es una agresión verbal hacia nadie (ni para personajes ni personas)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. (Probablemente haya OoC en los personajes)**_

_**Capitulo 3:**__ Hidan y su obsesión con los vampiros_

(Pov. Hidan)

Miren al bobo de Deidara, escribiendo como loco su estúpida prueba. Ahora que lo pienso, se parece a un personaje de una serie que yo veía cuando pequeño. Es igual de estúpido que Aidou Hanabusa. Ese tipo nunca me calló bien. Siempre tan molesto y despreciable, igual que cada persona de aquí. Bueno, mejor comienzo con esta porquería de examen antes de que Deidara termine la suya y que yo quede como el lento del lugar.

Punto uno: Subraya la opción correcta (n/a: lo subrayado es lo que contesta Hidan / Inner: no son tan bobos. Ya se deben de haber dado cuenta ¬¬ / n/a: ¡shh! Déjame escribir tranquilita ¬¬)

Uno: ¿Qué queso es mejor?

A: Cedar

B: Roquefort

C: Ninguno. Yo no como queso.

Dos: ¿Cómo te describirías?

A: Súper tonto

B: Un vampiro

C: Peter Pan

Tres: ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

A: Mamá soy un pez

B: Crepúsculo (n/a: ¡Qué afeminado! xD)

C: Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra navidad

Cuatro: ¿Cuál es tu serie favorita?

A: Los telethubys

B: Casi ángeles

C: Vampire Diaries Vampire Knight (n/a: esto fue tachado por Hidan / Inner: ¡Ya deja de explicar y sigue con la bendita historia! / T^T)

Cinco: ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

A: ¿Qué es un libro?

B: El Aprendiz de Vampiro

C: Polín, el pollito amarillo

Seis: ¿A dónde te irías de vacaciones?

A: Venecia

B: El Caribe

C: Transilvania La academia Cross

Siete: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

A: Tomates Sangre

B: Papas en mayonesa Hellmans

C: Lo que prepara Konan, sea lo que sea O.o

Ocho: ¿Qué marca de camisetas te gusta usar?

A: Prada

B: Puma

C: Yo no uso camisetas

Nueve: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

A: Ayer

B: En eso estoy

C: ¿La ducha no estaba de adorno?

Diez: ¿A qué edad te graduaste?

A: 17

B: 58

C: ¿A caso ves que tengo cara de Itachi?

Punto dos: ¿A qué te suena?

Nieve… Yuuki

Sangre… Vampiros

Amor… Puaj

Escuela… Cárcel

Vampiro… Yo

Pato… Pato vampiro

Murciélago… Vampiro peludo

Mono… Vampiro sin evolución

Inchacoco… Vampiro golpeado por un coco

Deja de contestar con vampiros… Pain agua vampiros

Hidan es un idiota… Pain asesinado por un vampiro ¬¬

Made in Tobi… Vampiro sin cerebro

Punto tres: Responde estas últimas preguntas

Pregunta uno: ¿Qué piensas al ya acabarse el examen?

Respuesta: Que los vampiros son geniales

Pregunta dos: ¿Qué opinas de los miembros de esta organización?

Respuesta: que son tan papa fritas que nunca desarrollaran poderes vampirichos o como quiera que se les diga

Pregunta tres: ¿Qué opinas de Konan? NOTA: Ojo con lo que contestas ¬¬

Respuesta: que tiene cara de cuervo. Mírale la nariz, ese es el pico.

Pregunta cuatro: Ahora, solo por diversión ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Respuesta: Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre ¡SANGRE! ¡SANGRE! ¡SANGRE! ¡SANGRE! ¡SANGRE!

Bueno, mi última respuesta fue algo rara, solo algo rara, pero las otras estuvieron bien. No puedo creer que deba hacer esto para seguir aquí, ni siquiera me agrada este lugar. Solo me quedo para poder tomar sangre sin tener que ir corriendo por todas partes buscando a alguien a quien matar. Pero nadie sabe bien. La sangre de Konan sabe a papel, la de Pain a mosca muerta, la de Tobi a lémur, la de Itachi a niño chupamedias, Deidara a hollín, creo que no se baña luego de hacer explotar cosas. La sangre de Kakuzo tiene sabor a tela mojada, y la de Zetsu a aloe vera. Mejor me voy.

(Fin Pov. Hidan)


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno… Primero que nada AMO sus comentarios. Realmente me casaría con ellos. De veras se los agradezco muchísimo. ¡Me dan esperanzas de seguir adelante!

De la misma forma que hay criticas buenas, también están las más o menos.

Quiero decirle a Milady Yukie que ese criterio sobre como son los vampiros es tuyo, no mío. Quizás lo hayas sacado de algún libro pero eso sigue sin significar que sean así porque yo leí _Medianoche_, _Crónicas Vampíricas_, _El Aprendiz de Vampiro_ entre otros y déjame decirte que cada uno de ellos tiene su propia perspectiva sobre que es un vampiro. Además no nos olvidemos que Hidan es fanático de los vampiros, pero NO es uno de ellos.

Y sobre Yuuki, estudio japonés, cariño. Se bien que significa Yuuki, Yuki, Boshi, Shiboru, Bisuketto y demás millones de palabras. Pero la idea es que Hidan piense en el personaje Yuuki de la serie de Vampire Knight ya que al comienzo esta estaba en la nieve.

En fin, gracias por leer mi fic de comedia. Tienes razón, la mayoría de las parodias tienen una mala redacción, para tu suerte soy amante de la buena literatura y la ortografía, caligrafía y gramática ;)

Ya me extendí demasiado. Espero que disfruten este capitulin. ¡Besos y cuídense! Mayu les quiere.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**El examen**_

_**Akatsuki**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. (Probablemente haya OoC en los personajes)**_

_**Capitulo 4:**____Tobi Potter y la mofeta de Ascaban_

(Pov. Tobi)

Extrañaba estos exámenes. Deidara-sempai se queja y dice que son una mierda… Sea lo que sea que signifique mierda. ¡Yo creo que ayudan a desarrollar nuestra inteligencia y destreza! Como esa vez que me hice amigo de un animalito negro con una larga franja blanca en la espalda. Me acuerdo que cuando se lo mostré a Deidara-sempai salió corriendo y no lo vi más en ese día. Me pregunto porque será… Bueno, como decía, me encontré ese extraño animalillo y lo llevé a pasear. Parecía que le caí bien porque dejaba que lo abrazara y todo, que gran compadre. Llegamos a una especie de lago verde y espeso y nos pusimos a jugar hasta que se hizo de noche. Antes de irme mi amigo Ricky Ricón, sí, así le puse, me regaló un perfume que luego extraje de mi remera y que le entregué a Konan por su cumpleaños que había sido hacía tres meses. ¿Saben que es lo más desconsiderado del asunto? ¡Qué ella me golpeo en la cara y me gritó! T^T

-Flash Back-

-Mira Konan-san, esto es para ti. Te lo traigo por tu cumpleaños número 57 ^^- Dije mientras le daba el frasquito improvisado de perfume que había armado con una de las botellas de champo de Deidara-sempai. –Espero que te guste.- Konan me miró mal, quien sabe porque, y agarró el frasco. Cuando olió el contenido me lo echó en mi hermosa mascara muy elaborada tallada a mano por grandes artistas.

-¡Qué te pasa, cabeza de cebo! ¡¿Eres tarado o te haces? ¡Maldito mono sin evolución! ¡La próxima vez que hagas algo como eso te rebanaré el maní que tienes en lugar de cerebro y les daré los pedacitos a los lobos! ¡Y yo no tengo 57 años! ¡Yo tengo…! ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! – Y así se fue diciendo un montón de cosas sin sentido. Y yo que pensaba que Deidara-sempai era el único que había perdido la cordura.

-Fin Flash Back-

Huy, mejor comienzo a llenar esta hoja antes que el líder me rete. Pero tengo un problema… ¡No estudie nadita! Seguro que puedo copiarle a Itachi, si es que corre su brazo de la hoja.

-Hey, Itachi – Digo susurrando. – Corre tu mano que no veo las respuestas. – Veo como se levanta y se pone al lado de Kakuzu. Parece de que tiene miedo de que lo que él contestó esté mal y que a mí me vaya igual que a él. Ay, que considerado es. Itachi es niño bueno.

Punto uno: resuelve las siguientes cuentas. (n/a: lo subrayado está escrito por Tobi)

Uno: 3+5= 356

Dos: 3x+56=5x+8

5x+3x=8-56

8x=-48

x=-48*8

x=-5.823

Tres: Si tengo 10 galletas y Pain me dice que le tengo que dar 5 a Kisame, ¿con qué me quedo? Con felicidad ya que no pienso darle ninguna.

Cuatro: 1+1= un payaso con un lanzallamas

Cinco: ¿De qué color es el cabello blanco de Jiraiya? Marrón verdoso.

Punto dos: Animales con el abecedario

A: avión. Es un ave. Tiene alas y puede volar.

B: bicho

C: castor

D: Deidara

E: Enrique Iglesias

F: Fort Ricardo

G: gotzila

H: Hidan

I: Itachi

J: Justin Bieber

K: Kakuzu

L: lento

M: mofeta mi amigo

N: nanabi

Ñ: ñandú

O: Perry el ornitorrinco

P: Pain

Q: queso

R: Ricky Ricón mi amigo

S: Sasori

T: Tom

U: umano (n/a: más tonto no puede ser ¬¬)

V: vaca

W: winner

X: XD

Y: yo

Z: Zetsu

Punto tres: Contesta con cosas relacionadas a cuentos.

Pregunta uno: ¿Qué casa no pudo derribar el lobo de "Los Tres Chanchitos"?

Respuesta: las torres gemelas. De esas se encargaron los terroristas.

Pregunta dos: Di el nombre de los tres chanchitos.

Respuesta: Itachi, Deidara y Sasori.

Pregunta tres: ¿Qué le llevó la caperucita roja a su abuelita?

Respuesta: té, galletas, miel y entradas para los Rollings Stones

Pregunta cuatro: ¿Por qué planta subió Jack de "Jack y los frijoles mágicos"?

Respuesta: por un árbol de sandias.

Pregunta cinco: ¿Cuantos enanitos eran en "Blanca Nieves y los 7 enanitos"?

Respuesta: 9, como la cantidad de Jinchurikis.

Punto cuatro: Responde estas últimas preguntas.

Pregunta uno: ¿Qué piensas al ya acabarse el examen?

Respuesta: ¡yo quería más para demostrar mi súper inteligencia! T^T

Pregunta dos: ¿Qué opinas de los miembros de esta organización?

Respuesta: que todos son geniales. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ellos ^^

Pregunta tres: ¿Qué opinas de Konan? NOTA: Ojo con lo que contestas ¬¬

Respuesta: Que es muy bonita. Pero reta mucho a Tobi T^T

Pregunta cuatro: Ahora, solo por diversión ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Respuesta: el rojo, el negro y el naranja. ¡Son tan sugois! \(^))/

Esta fue la mejor prueba que a Pain se le haya ocurrido.

¿No les conté que pasó con mi amigo Ricky Ricón? Pues les diré. Resulta que antes de que yo me despidiera de él llegaron unos policías con capas negras que te chupan el alma y dijeron que mi amigo era un criminal que se la pasaba apestando todas las aldeas con su olor a flatulencia. En su defensa diré que al pobre se le había echado a perder el calefón. Luego de esta explicación y de echarles un "efectus patronus", los policías alias dementores se llevaron a mi amigo a la prisión. Así fue como conocí a la mofeta de Ascaban.


	5. Capitulo 5

Gracias por sus tan dulces y amables comentarios. De verdad que me encantany estoy muy feliz con ellos.

Realmente disculpen la tardanza pero estube con muchos problemas medicos, no han sido mis mejores meses. Espero que ustedes estén bieny que sus dedos se encuentren en condiciones para dejar comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.

Besos! Se cuidan!  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**El examen**_

_**Akatsuki**_

_**Capitulo 5:**__ Zetsu y el canibalismo_

(Pov. Zetsu)

Ay, otro papel más. ¿No sería mejor que el examen consista en quien come más? Y por favor, que sean cadáveres humanos. Tengo un hambre que se me antoja tiburón a la plancha. Mmm… Kisame se ve tan apetitoso. Bueno, bueno, fin del delirio y comienzo de prueba.

.

Punto uno: Responde estas preguntas.

.

Primera pregunta: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Respuesta: Zetsu.

.

Segunda pregunta: ¿Cómo es tu apellido?

Respuesta: del Prado de los Ponis -/-

.

Tercera pregunta: ¿Alguna vez se te antojó violar a alguien?

Respuesta: ¡¿Qué? Pues, la verdad sí. Esa orquídea estaba para morirse. Tenía los pétalos más hermosos del mundo. Era realmente sexy y provocativa. Casi… No daré detalles.

.

Cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué te gustaría comer ahora?

Respuesta: Un rico humano a la vinagreta con salsa barbacoa y limón.

.

Quinta pregunta: ¿Si te ofreciera a Tobi de entrada?

Respuesta: No podría comer nunca más en mi vida. Me agarraría indigestión.

.

Sexta pregunta: Prefieres comer gato o perro.

Respuesta: Ninguno. Yo solo como personas. Y si están recién muertas mejor. No me gusta la carne fría.

.

Séptima pregunta: ¿No te parece raro esto de comer personas?

Respuesta: Lo que me parece raro es que la gente coma plantas. ¡Son unos asesinos! ¡Como osan comer cosas de mi especie! ¡Deberían estar avergonzados!

.

Octava pregunta: Si tú fueras el líder de Akatsuki, ¿qué harías?

Respuesta: Utilizaría a todos de esclavos. Deidara haría una escultura en mi honor y tallaría mi cara en todos los platos. Tobi sería mi bufón, necesito entretenerme. Itachi tendría que alabarme y decir que yo soy el mejor en las batallas y que él aún es un principiante. Kakuzu pagaría un tratamiento de algas para mí, Sasori sería mi asistente y haría todo lo que yo le pidiese y a Pain y a Konan los tiraría en un calabozo.

.

Novena pregunta: ¿Te ves feo?

Respuesta: ¡¿Por qué me discriminas así? Mi mami te dejó bien en claro que no me gusta que me molestes de esa forma. Yo no nací de la diosa Afrodita. No tienes derecho a llamarme de forma ofensiva.

.

Decima pregunta: ¿Por qué reaccionaste a la defensiva si solo era una simple pregunta?

Respuesta: ¡¿Ves? ¡Ahora dices que yo te insulté a ti! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Ahora te acusaré con el presidente de los Estados Unidos! T-T

.

Punto dos: Como describes a estas personas:

.

Itachi: es un engreído. Aunque no se lo ve en el programa, detrás de bambalinas se la pasa diciendo "huy, yo soy prodigio. No hice ni la mitad de escuela y ya me gradué. Aprendí a caminar cuando era apenas un bebé de 6 meses. La primera vez que hablé no dije mamá, sino que mencioné todo el diccionario completo con definición y todo". Ese tipo es un ego centrista de primera. Siempre que termina una escena dice "soy la re ostia". ¡NO LO AGUANTO!

Kisame: ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué clase de intento fallido de hombre es ese? ¿A caso lo mutaron con un tiburón cuando era chiquito? Por poco es una quimera. En cambio yo, soy súper normal. Quizás no es común ver a plantas que hablan, pero lo es mucho menos ver un tiburón que camina. O sea, eso es ilógico. (n/a: Já, seguro que lo es ¬¬ / Zetsu: ¡oye! ¡¿Por qué no te callas? / n/a: ¿y a ti quien te invitó a comentar? / Zetsu: si salgo en la historia puedo opinar. Existe el derecho de expresión. / n/a: no en esta historia. Ahora mueve tu trasero *lo saca a patadas*)

Deidara: bueno, hay mucho que decir de este tipo… O tipa. Ya no se sabe lo que es. Pareciera que por lo único que está aquí es porque recibe descuentos de tratamientos capilares. A parte se la pasa gritando a Tobi. Es un travesti gritón. Creo que es pariente de Zulma Lovato.

Kakuzu: siempre anda controlando lo que gastamos. El otro día fui con Itachi "el niñito de mami", a comprar unas cuantas cosas, y cuando volvimos se nos abalanzó para ver el ticket de las compras y nos gritó "¡pero cómo pueden gastar tanto! ¡El dinero no crece de los arboles! ¡¿Yo me rompo la espalda trabajando de costurero para poder darles una casa, comida y sus amados calzones para que ustedes mensos, luego gasten todo en un día?"

Sasori: este niño sigue en la infancia, y eso que tiene como 20 años. Todavía juega con muñequitos de madera. Encima que los muñecos son tan grandes, que se lo ve al pobre tonto aplastado. Si tan solo supiera que la marioneta de Johnny Depp no se perdió, yo me la comí. Bueno, para ser sincero la mordí y luego la escupí. Es que no sabía muy bien y el cuerpo parecía tan real. . De todas formas, jamás me dio el autógrafo ¬¬

Hidan: huy, insulta un montón. Tiene la boca más sucia del mundo. ¿Y así le habla a su mamá? Por lo menos que el hombre tenga un poco más de respeto. Yo no ando por ahí diciendo que los demás son unos tarados. ¡Por favor! Eso demuestra que el idiota nunca fue a la escuela. Qué gran tarado e irrespetuoso. Para la próxima que el bobo insulte a alguien lo azotaré con un látigo. Gran imbécil.

Konan: me parece que la mina cree que está en un cabaret por la forma en que se viste. La verdad, a mí no me parece nada atractiva. Es más, la otra vez en que casi se le avienta a Pain, le dije que por favor se ponga un suéter. Me estaba muriendo del asco con tan solo verle la piel. Comerme a Konan sería como que Deidara use Sedal en vez de Panten Pro-v; en síntesis, ¡horroroso!

Pain. NOTA [no valen los insultos]: como no se valen insultos no tengo nada que decir.

.

Punto tres: Di la razón de porque crees que estas personas no consiguen pareja.

Sasuke: Es que el pibe está obsesionado con "La venganza". Es una gran serie, pero se lo toma muy en serio. Siempre le dice a su compañera pelo de chicle "Sakura, tú no lo entiendes. "La venganza" es lo único que importa. Ahora me haré cargo de Itachi". Todos piensan que él busca a Itachi para matarlo, pero la realidad de que lo persiga tan desesperado es porque Itachi tiene la plata para pagar el cable, y sin eso Sasuke no puede ver "La venganza". Se había unido a Orochimaru porque le ofreció cable gratis, pero su empresa solo sintonizaba publicidades de pañales Pampers.

Naruto: él si consigue novia, pero le cortan al mes porque es tan despistado que no se acuerda de su aniversario.

Gaara: es que ese tipo se la pasa contándoles a las chicas sus problemas de que nadie lo quiere. Es que si cada vez que se le acerca a alguien le ofrece cargar su jarrón de flores, los otros lo mirarán raro y se irán.

Haku: cada vez que él invita a alguien a salir, la cita es en su casa donde se encuentra su papi Zabuza que les dice "ese es mi sillón. Esa es mi espada. Ese es mi televisor." Y entonces ya nadie quiere irlo a visitar ni cuando le agarró sarampión.

Tsunade: cada vez que va con alguien a un bar, se toma todo el sake y al otro no le deja nada. Uno va con ella para ser un desgraciado alcohólico, pero ella no les deja.

.

Punto cuatro: Responde a estas últimas preguntas.

.

Pregunta uno: ¿Qué piensas al ya acabarse el examen?

Respuesta: Pienso que podrían haber puesto un aperitivo. Un humano, quizás.

.

Pregunta dos: ¿Qué opinas de los miembros de esta organización?

Respuesta: Que algunos se ven sabrosos y otros tan desagradables que me dan ganas de vomitar.

.

Pregunta tres: ¿Qué opinas de Konan? NOTA: Ojo con lo que contestas.

Respuesta: Es una chica medio rara. ¿Qué onda con ese cabello azul? ¿A caso se le calló un balde de pintura en sima?

.

Pregunta cuatro: Ahora, solo por diversión ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Respuesta: Verde y verde. Pero el verde también es bonito. ¡Ho! ¡Me olvidé del verde! Pero el mejor es el verde.

.

.

Mmm, he perdido mi tiempo. Ahora me voy a comer. Creo que vi a Robert Patinson caminando por ahí. No tiene mucha carne pero servirá como entrada.

(Fin Pov. Zetzu)


	6. Chapter 6

BUENO... Emmm... Tan poco tiempo! -risita nerviosa- ya, en serio. De veras lo siento, me disculpo como puedo de esta falta de irresponsabilidad de mi parte u.u

Tendría q haber actualizado hace como 9 meses... Es q con el embarazo y eso... Por qé me miran así? Okay, no hubo ningún embarazo, son simples excusas.

Quieren la verdad? Okay! (aunq no me van a creer), la verdad es q no tenía internet... Ven? Les dije q no me iban a creer. Verán, en mi casa somos 3 hermanos contándome a mí, y pues, nos peleamos mucho por la computadora así q mis padres decidieron quitarnos internet. A pesar de esto, nos seguíamos peleando por la PC porq en mi casa somos fan de los juegos, Slender, Sims, Half Life, etc. eso quiere decir q incluso sin internet había problemas. Imagínense! Menos nos pusieron internet! Así q aprovechando ahora mis épocas con internet, decidí retomar lo mejor q pueda :D

Voy a borrar una historia q tengo ahí q no me gusta, y la editaré para subirla luego nuevamente.

También les traje nueva historia :D

Pueden buscarla en mi perfil luego... Oh no o3o

Sin más les dejo de molestar :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 6:**__ Konan como rapunsell_

(Pov. Konan)

Yo no debería hacer esto. Yo no puedo salir de Akatsuki, soy la mano derecha de Pain. Pero como es un secreto siempre estoy encerrada en una torre esperando que me toque salir. Bueno, bueno. Mejor hago caso. No vaya a ser que me dejen encerrada toda la vida.

.

Punto uno: responde las siguientes preguntas

.

Primera pregunta: ¿Tienes novio?

Respuesta: si quieres saber, revisa mi estado en Facebook.

.

Segunda pregunta: ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ir al peluquero y teñirte el cabello?

Respuesta: si tienes algún problema con mi cabello pues mejor no hablo de tu cuerpo lleno de clavos ¬¬

.

Tercera pregunta: ¿Por qué quieres seguir en Akatsuki?

Respuesta: pues, hace varios años hubiera contestado "porque le hice una promesa a alguien y a mí misma", pero ahora solo puedo decir que la verdad no sé porque sigo aquí.

.

Cuarta pregunta: ¿Tienes libre el sábado?

Respuesta: que, ¿tú sí? No me dejan salir ni para ir al baño. La vejiga está que me revienta.

.

Sexta pregunta: ¿Por qué te molesta estar en la torre?

Respuesta: porque ni siquiera me dejan que me crezca el cabello para escaparme por la ventana.

.

Septima pregunta: ¿Por qué razón, causa o circunstancia no preparas la cena los días viernes?

Respuesta: por la misma razón por la que tú no redecoras la guarida… Porque no tengo ganas ¬¬

.

Octava pregunta: ¿Sabes dónde quedaron los calzoncillos de perritos de Tobi?

Respuesta: están junto al peine de Deidara, que está junto al corrector de ojeras de Itachi, que está junto al gel para el cabello de Hidan, que está dentro de una cesta al lado de la puerta del baño.

.

Novena pregunta: ¿Por qué sabias donde estaba?

Respuesta: porque Tobi me los dio para que les sacara unas cuantas manchas. Tengo que hacer algo mientras estoy encerrada.

.

Décima pregunta: ¿Cómo fue que te uniste a la organización?

Respuesta: estaba en un bar, bastante pasadita de copas y llegaste tú y me preguntaste si quería unirme a tu grupo de rock, algo así, y yo dije que sí. Recalco algo, ESTABA PASADA DE COPAS.

.

Punto dos: completa el texto. (n/a: Lo que está subrayado lo escribió Konan)

.

Una mañana Pain estaba aburrido, así que decidió hacerle la vida imposible a alguien. Un poco más tarde, luego del almuerzo Pain agarro a una pobre e inocente chica y le prometió que sería la más feliz del mundo. Fue a buscar a un cerrajero para que arreglara una puerta para que solo pueda abrirse de afuera. Entonces la chica vivió el resto de su vida bañando gatos, ayudando a hacer sus tareas a un montón de locos mentales sin que le paguen nadita, nadita. Sin mencionar que la pobre tuvo que andar de peluquera con unos cuantos, y todos vivieron felices el resto de sus vidas.

Punto tres: a que te suenan estas palabras.

.

Flor… Tristeza

Pato… Juguete que se usa en la tina

Azul… Cabello

Akatsuki… Los locos Adams

Zapatos… Cosas de chicas

Pintura… Nada

Cielo… Nubes

Pain… Masoquista, explotador, mentiroso, usurpador, etc.

Mosca… Cosa que molesta

Origami… El mejor arte del mundo.

.

Punto cuatro: Responde a estas últimas preguntas.

.

Pregunta uno: ¿Qué piensas al ya acabarse el examen?

Respuesta: ¡QUIERO IRME DE ESTE LUGAR!

.

Pregunta dos: ¿Qué opinas de los miembros de esta organización?

Respuesta: ¿En serio quieres que te conteste eso? Los odio a cada uno.

.

Pregunta tres: ¿Qué opinas de mí[Pain]? NOTA: Ojo con lo que contestas.

Respuesta: Eso de veras que no quieres que te lo conteste. Eres un maldito HDP. Me tienes aquí encerrada y me urge ir al baño. ¿Por qué no actúas como cualquier persona normal y me dejas libre? ¡Hombre! ¡Déjame vivir, santo dios!

.

Pregunta cuatro: Ahora, solo por diversión ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Respuesta: El azul manda. Pero me gusta mucho el rojo y el negro. Yo inventé las capas de Akatsuki y toda la vestimenta. Tengo buen gusto, ¿verdad?

.

Bueno, espero haber respondido todo mal, poder salir de esta torre, salvar a una niña que resulte ser una princesa y conquistar a su hermano príncipe, futuro rey. ¿Cómo quedaría "Reina Konan"? Muy bien, seguro. Los aria trabajar a todos y que me traigan helado y que me hagan masajes en los pies. Luego les sacaría sus dulces a los niños. Será como una paga mensual. Si los adultos pagan impuestos, los mocosos también deberán pagar algo. ¿Qué no soy justa? ¿Qué cosa del mundo es justa? ¡Mírenme! ¡Yo estoy aquí contra mi voluntad! ¿Saben lo que es lustrar la máscara de Tobi, ayudar a Itachi a pasar la facultad de Derechos, desinfectar los aretes de Pain, peinar el cabello de Deidara y ponerle gel en el de Hidan? Sin mencionar que debo regar a Zetsu, comprar hilo y aguja para Kakuzu y que debo ayudar a Kisame con su danza acuática. ¡Estos tipos son estresantes! Mejor me voy por un antiácido y de paso veo de inyectarme esteroides.

(Fin Pov. Konan)


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, no podré entre lunes y viernes durante dos semanas ya que tengo exámenes así que les vengo a dejar este capítulo hoy y el próximo viernes (o el sábado que le sigue) publicaré otro. Este fic no se acaba hasta que todos los Akatsuki hayan hecho su examen, no importa cuánto tarde en actualizar, lo terminaré.

Con respecto a "Mi Sirvienta Neko"… Yo ya tenía varios capítulos escritos, pero misteriosamente la carpeta fue eliminada y no la encontré. Así que tendrán que esperar dos semanas, quizás unos días más para que publique la continuación ya que tengo que volver a escribirlo y con los exámenes se me complica estar en la computadora escribiendo (sumándole a esto que tengo que hacer un ensayo de filosofía y una historia para un concurso literario en mi escuela).

Espero que les guste el capítulo, se rían, y como siempre, trataré de mejorar! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 6:**__ Buscando a Nemo, perdón, a Kisame_

(Pov. Kisame)

Huy… Un examen. Me hubieran avisado antes, que por lo menos hubiera preparaba un machete (n/a: se le llama machete al papel donde se escriben las posibles respuestas de la prueba para luego hacer trampa con eso. Por si no lo saben ^^). En fin, tendré que contestar lo que se.

Maldición. ¿Había que estudiar nuestro nombre? La verdad que esto está difícil. Solo utilizaré el sentido común Akatsuki, pero no lo tengo muy desarrollado. Una vez me perdí y usando el sentido común Akatsuki me perdí más todavía. Todos fueron a buscarme y tuvieron que salvarse de tiburones gigantes, luchar contra las medusas que les sirvieron en el restauran. Al parecer no las mataron antes de servirlas a los platos. Por último interactuaron con las tortugas y casi se los come una ballena al quedar como náufragos en el mar. Cuando me encontraron todos me abrazaron muy fuerte. Para mí que trataban de asfixiarme porque la verdad, no me dejaban respirar.

Punto uno: Responde las siguientes preguntas.

.

Primera pregunta: ¿Dónde Naciste?

Respuesta: en una anemonana. ¿O era anemona?

.

Segunda pregunta: ¿Tu padre era humano?

Respuesta: Bueno, mi papi en realidad era un tiburón y mi madre una sardina. Se conocieron en una lata de supermercado. Mi tío era humano… O era una tortuga marina y mi tía humana. No estoy muy seguro.

.

Tercera pregunta: ¿Tienes mascota?

Respuesta: si. Tengo dos. Un pez dorado llamado swimmy y un caracol de agua salada llamado Gary. Un tal Bob no se cuanto me lo regaló. Dijo que comía mucho.

.

Cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que llevas envuelto en esa enorme venda?

Respuesta: Es pescado frito. Ya sé que yo no como pescado, lo que pasa es que a Itachi tampoco le gusta comer pescado. Y siempre que terminamos de filmar una escena se tapa la nariz y dice: "Uhh, que olor. ¿Por qué no usas desodorante? Hueles a pescado podrido." Así que siempre le froto la barra de pescado en frente a ver si se desmaya. Recuerden esto: "los peces son amigos, no comida" x]

.

Quinta pregunta: ¿Quieres explicarme por qué todos tienen algo contra Itachi?

Respuesta: Es que el chico es I-N-A-G-U-A-N-T-A-B-L-E. Presume todo lo que hace. Incluso cuando su personaje se muere dijo que era el que mejor se hacia el muerto. ¡Por favor! ¿Es en serio? ¡Ese tipo está demente! Me pregunto por qué le sacaron la camisa de fuerza y la mordaza. En sima que consigue todas la chicas T-T

.

Sexta pregunta: ¿Te gusta Vocaloid?

Respuesta: ¿Qué si me gusta? ¿Qué te fumaste? ¡Claro que me gusta! O sea Darling, Vocaloid es la onda porque es la onda. Miku Hatsune manda porque yo, Kisame Nemo Hoshigaki lo digo, y me importa un soberano pepino lo que el puto de Hidan diga que Jashin dice ¬¬

.

Séptima Pregunta: ¿Puedes respirar bajo el agua?

Respuesta: ¿Las branquias en mi cuello no te dicen nada? Puedo respirar perfectamente bajo el agua, y en el aire aguanto una hora más o menos. Tengo que ponerme una pecera en la cabeza para respirar luego.

.

Octava pregunta: Eso lo has robado de Bob Esponja, ¿verdad?

Respuesta: Me siento ofendido e indignado que pienses que soy un ladrón. Yo le di la idea. Todavía espero el dinero del derecho de autor.

.

Novena pregunta: ¿Crees que pasarás el examen?

Respuesta: Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que en el caso de querer salirme de la organización, por más que haya respondido todo mal seguiré aquí solo porque Pain tiene ganas de jodernos la vida a todos.

.

Décima pregunta: ¿No te parece paranoica esa idea?

Respuesta: Con Konan, Deidara y Hidan compartimos la teoría, y estamos seguros que continuaremos varios años más aquí.

.

Punto dos: Señala la opción correcta con una X

.

1: Donde queda mi casa.

Al lado de la de Paris Hilton.

Cerca de un coral.

P. Sherman calle Wallaby 42 Sidney X

.

2: ¿Cuál es el sobrenombre que usamos para nombrarte cuando no estás cerca?

Kisame

Tiburonsín X

Olor a muerto

.

3: ¿Cuál canción detesto?

Azul de Cristian Castro

Soy un cacahuete de Bob Esponja

Nadaremos, Nadaremos de Doris X

.

4: ¿Por qué la odio?

Por gay X

Porque sí

Porque no tiene sentido

.

5: ¿Sabes que adoro comer pescado?

¡Animal! X

Bien por ti

Te mataría, pero eres demasiado fuerte para mí

.

Punto tres: escribe la letra de una canción con la que te sientas identificado.

_I'm Little yellow fish in the deep blue sea (soy un pequeño pez Amarillo en el profundo mar azul)_

_Will somebody help me (que alguien me ayude)_

_I'm Little yellow fish in the deep blue sea (soy un pequeño pez Amarillo en el profundo mar azul)_

_Will somebody save me (que alguien me salve)_

_._

Punto cuatro: Responde a estas últimas preguntas.

.

Pregunta uno: ¿Qué piensas al ya acabarse el examen?

Respuesta: Que no puedo respirar. ¡¿Dónde está mi pecera?!

.

Pregunta dos: ¿Qué opinas de los miembros de esta organización?

Respuesta: ¿Importa eso? ¡Me estoy por morir!

.

Pregunta tres: ¿Qué opinas de Konan? NOTA: Ojo con lo que contestas.

Respuesta: Que se joda, no respiro…

.

Pregunta cuatro: Ahora, solo por diversión ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Respuesta: Agua…

.

Uf… Al fin tengo mi pecera, no moriré hoy. Espero… ¿Qué espero? No sé. A estas alturas no tiene sentido seguir en Akatsuki. Nunca me interesó juntar los Jinchurikis, después de todo yo siempre quise ser nadador olímpico, pero mis sueños fueron truncados al unirme a este club psicópata. En fin. Entregaré esta hoja e iré a la piscina a reflexionar sobre los moluscos. (Fin Pov. Kisame)


End file.
